


"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 short drabbles of how to say "I love you." This will be broken up into different fandoms. Please enjoy. Updates on Friday.<br/>Based on a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

There was something in her eye. One of those soft but hard grain of sleep sand things. She wipe it away as the road roared out in front of her. The van was big enough to hold everyone. In the way back Anders, who had cut his hair very short and spiked it up, and Sebastian, who stopped pushing his hair back and instead just let it hang loose and free, leaned heavily on each other, hands twined together as the city that they had all loved burned behind them. Anders had been framed and they knew it. So here they all were, running away, all of them, once again.

Varric had gone with Orana, by boat, since the van wouldn’t fit her and him and Hawke wasn’t going to leave that poor girl behind in the hell known as Kirkwall. Isabela had wanted to stay with them. Her dreadlocks had been dyed pink and purple and shaved into a mohawke. She had said that she could go to the sea once they got to where they were going to hide. Merrill had been given an undercut, and now had three earrings in each ear. They had taken the next row along with Aveline and Donnic, with Merrill sleeping in Isabela’s lap, feet tucked up and onto the handlebar of the door. Aveline and Donnic had curled into each other, holding on with all the strength they had in sleep.

Donnic had grown out a bread and Aveline had dyed her hair black. Fenris was next to her, looking out the window as the radio played soft songs on a low volume. He had let his hair grow long, long before the whole Kirkwall thing, and now had it tied up in a braid, her red favor woven into it. She had shaved all of her head and put in blue contacts. Her freckles did, in fact, go from head to toe, much to the delight of Isabela who had made a bet with Anders on the subject. Fenris and Sebastian had just rolled their eyes. Hawke would never admit it, but she missed her long brown hair.

The van chugged along, the endless desert taunting her. She was tired, but everyone else was asleep and Fenris didn’t know how to drive. Or read. They had fixed the reading problem a while ago. Driving was another matter. Fenris froze up and wouldn’t let his foot off the gas. Bad memories that he didn’t talk about and that she didn’t ask about.

She let him have some privacy, and just loved him instead. She yawned loud enough for him to turn his head and her jaw cracked. She shook her head and then wiped more sleep sand from her eyes. Louder and more upbeat music would have fixed the problem, but it was two in the morning. Nothing was on save the soft noises and radio static. He reached over and touched her hand. Solid and real and alive with her.

“I’m good.” she said with a smile, “Just a little sleepy. I’ll pull over at the next rest stop. Whoever wakes up first can drive us after. Don’t worry about me.”

Fenris frowned at her before moving his hand under hers and gripping the steering wheel. His other hand followed. He was leaning over, body tilted at an odd angle, eyes on the road. She tried to protest but he beat her to it. He always had a way of stealing the spotlight, “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” She snickered.

“Fenris, you can’t drive.”

“I can. For you, I can do anything.”

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and slowed the car down as he steered it to the side of the road. They switched places and he took the driver's seat like a man mounting a dragon. Fearful bravery on his face. She reached over and swiped her hand down his cheek. He caught it before she could pull away and kissed her knuckles. He drove slowly and carefully, and she stayed awake to speak softly to him. Sleep took her anyway, knowing that everything was going to be fine.


End file.
